


Monster Spray

by KimmieTheMusical



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Kids, Klaine, klaine kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieTheMusical/pseuds/KimmieTheMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres a monster in Jaxson's closet. Enter Papa Blaine to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Spray

“Papa!” Blaine groaned in his sleep and rolled over snuggling in closer to Kurt.

“Papa!” The sweet little voice called again. Kurt cracked and eye open and poked at Blaine’s chest.

“I know you hear him Blaine, he’s calling for you.” Kurt muttered. Blaine sighed and opened his eyes.

“Maybe he’ll go back to sleep.” Blaine whispered hopefully. When he heard his name again only this time sounding more scared and close to tears he sat up in bed and rubbed his face to wake himself up more. He pulled himself out of bed and shuffled across the carpet and down the hall to their 6 year old son Jaxson’s room. He walked into his sons room to find the small boy sitting up in bed with his blanket pulled all the way up to his chin, his dark blue eyes that looked so much like Kurt’s, filled with unshed tears.

“Papa.” He whimpered softly when Blaine walked in. Blaine felt his heart clench instantly and he went to sit on the bed next to him.

“Whats the matter little man?” He asked and brushed Jaxson’s soft brown hair out of his face. Jaxson leaned into his father’s hand and looked up at him with his big sad blue eyes.

“Mm-monster.” His small voice quivered as he pointed to his closet door. Blaine twisted his head around to look at the closed door then back to son.

“You think theres a monster in there?” Jaxson shook his head yes and scrunched down in bed a bit. “Well, I guess papa is just gonna have to take care of it huh?” Blaine said clapping his hands together and heading over toward the closet.

“Be careful papa.” Jaxson said peeking over his blanket. Blaine walked past his son’s toy chest on his way to the closet and lifted the lid to root through it. He pulled out a foam sword and turned to face Jaxson.

“Jax can I borrow this?” He asked. His little boy’s eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. He was gonna get to see his papa defeat the big bad monster.

“Alright monster here I come.” Blaine called to the closed closet door. Jaxson giggled and cheered from his bed.

“Go papa!” Blaine smiled and puffed out his chest. He took hold of the door knob and pulled it open quick and dove inside with a yell. Jaxson gasped and sat up on his knees.

“Papa are you okay?” He called now standing on his bed holding his stuffed hippo by the short stubby tail. Blaine stuck his head out.

“He’s gone.” Jaxson’s eyes widened. “He probably heard me coming and thought it was safer for him to run away.” He explained coming out of the closet with his sword and shut the door.

“But umm.” Jax mumbled bringing his hand up to his mouth nervously bitting at the tip of his finger. “Humphrey Hippo is scared the monster might come back.” He finally settled on, holding his stuffed hippo out to his father. Blaine thought for a minute and let out a fake gasp, he knew who was really scared the monster might come back, and he took the hippo from the boy.

“Humphrey Hippo don’t be scared. I chased the monster away but if you want I have a way to make sure he or any other monsters never come back.” Blaine looked up at his son to see him looking relived and still a tiny bit scared. “You think he would like that Jax?”

Jaxson nodded and Blaine handed him back the hippo.

“Okay, I will go get what I need but I need you to stay here and keep Humphrey safe, make sure that monster stays away. Can you do that?” He asked holding the sword out for him to take. Jaxson nodded and took the sword.

“I’ll try.”

“I know you can do it.” Blaine said with a wink and left the room heading for his own. He clicked on his bed side lamp and went to his and Kurt’s closet looking for the supplies he needed. Kurt groaned from his spot on the bed.

“To bright!” He moaned and buried his face into the pillow. “What are you doing?”

“Jax thinks theres a monster in his closet. Im getting monster spray.” Blaine explained walking out of the closet with a roll of duct tape and a black sharpie. Kurt sat up leaning on his elbows, a confused look on his face.

“Monster spray?” Blaine went to their bathroom grabbing the can of air freshener from the counter and sat on the bed.

“Yeah. Coop used to do this for me when I was little. You just cover the can with duct tape.” He explained as he covered the can of air freshener and reached for the sharpie.

“Then write ‘Monster Spray’ on it and go spray his room. It will keep the monsters away.” Blaine toped it off with a silly drawing of a monster on it’s back with x’s for eyes. Kurt chuckled and shook his head dropping back down onto the bed. Blaine turned the light off again and headed back to his son’s room. He found Jaxson marching back and forth across the room with his sword over his shoulder.

“Alright buddy jump back in bed.” Blaine said coming back into the room. “I’ve got something that will keep those monsters away and Humphrey will feel much safer.”  
Jaxson got back into bed and got under the covers pulling them up to his neck, Humphrey Hippo tucked safely at his side. Blaine took a seat at the edge of his son’s bed.

“This is monster spray.” He said holding up the now duct taped can of air freshener. Jaxson’s eyes widened. “It’s gonna keep all kinds of monsters away.”

“Like the smelly bug spray Daddy makes me put on?” Jax asked in his small voice. Blaine chuckled.

“Kinda like that yeah. Only this smells good to us and smells really bad to the monsters. Thats what helps keeps them away.”

“What do we with it?”

“Well, im gonna spray your closet.” Blaine said and stood, walking over to the closet and spraying inside. 

“And under the bed.” He dropped to the floor and sprayed under the small bed. “Where else?”

“What if one tries to come in the window?” Jax asked, a small smile on his face. Blaine moved to the window and sprayed around it.

“There. How about I leave this here.” He placed the can on his son’s night stand. “And if you or Humphrey need to spray anywhere else you can.” Jax jumped out of bed and launched himself at his father. His tiny arms wrapping tight around his neck and his short legs winding around his waits. Blaine caught him with an ‘oof’ and held him close.

“Thanks for fighting the monster papa.” The small boy whispered into Blaine’s neck. Blaine’s heart swelled and he pressed a kiss to Jax’s temple.

“Anytime little man.” Blaine hugged his son close and let his hands rub soothingly up and down his small back. He stood there for a few minutes just soaking up the moment.

“Papa?” Blaine hummed in response. “Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?”

“Of course you can but you there is nothing to be scared of right? I took care of the monster.” Blaine pulled Jaxson back just enough to see his face.

“I know. I just want to.” Blaine smiled.

“Okay. Lets grab Humphrey.” Blaine said taking the stuffed hippo from the bed without letting go of Jaxson.

“Don’t forget the monster spray. We can spray Daddy’s closet. If a monster gets to his clothes he’ll be mad” Jaxson said settling his head back on Blaine’s shoulder with a wide yawn. Blaine laughed and grabbed the spray from the side table. He shut the light off and headed back to his and Kurt’s bedroom. He laid the almost sleeping boy in bed next to Kurt and handed him his hippo.

“What’s going on?” Kurt mumbled. Jaxson rolled over to face his father.

“There was a monster in my room but Papa got rid of him. Now he’s gonna spray your closet cause we know how sad you would be if a monster got your pretty clothes.” Kurt laughed and pulled his son close kissing the top of his head.

“Your Papa’s pretty good at that huh?” Kurt asked as Blaine sprayed the inside of their closet and then under their bed. Jaxson looked at him confused.

“Good at what Daddy?”

“Protecting us, keeping us safe.” Jaxson smiled and nodded excitedly and snuggled in close to his dad.

“Yeah he’s my hero.” Jax mumbled as Blaine crawled into bed, smile beaming bright on his face. Kurt watched as he tucked Humphrey in next to Jax and pulled the blanket up to cover him and press a goodnight kiss to their son’s head.

“He’s mine too.” Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled at him lovingly. He leaned forward and kissed his lips.

“Love you.” Blaine muttered pressing another kiss to his forehead.

“Love you too.”


End file.
